


Soft Touch

by kaythepoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythepoet/pseuds/kaythepoet
Summary: A short little oneshot of Keith’s confession towards Lance on his birthday.





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this really quick so, sorry if there’s any mistakes! it’s short.

Keith walked up to Lance.

His heart beat right in his throat. He heard ever single pulse. 

His hands were shaky.

His breath was short and shallow.

He inhaled. 

“Hey Lance.” He choked out.

Lance turned around, smiling at seeing Keith’s presence. 

“What’s up, man?” Lance asked, adjusting his jacket.

Keith held in a big smile at seeing that Lance was happy to see him. 

Keith held blue roses behind his back. 

Today, was a special day. It was Lance’s birthday. 

Keith didn’t really know what to get Lance. He wasn’t the best at showing any form of affection. Not even to his brother.

Keith grabbed the flowers tighter. 

He felt his face warm up.

“Happy birthday. I didn’t really know what to get you today since, as you know... I’m not the best at giving people presents but, I just want you to know that, I hope you have the best birthday ever.” Keith said, gently.

Lance softened up at seeing Keith be so... nice.

“Thank you! That means a lot coming from you.” Lance beamed. 

Keith chuckled.

Lance began walking away. Keith watched as he began stepping up the stairs. 

If Keith was going to say anything, it had to be now.

“Lance! Wait!” Keith shouted. Lance stopped in his tracks, stepping down the stairs and back to Keith.

“Uh... yeah?” Lance puzzled.

“I have something important to tell you.” Keith said.

Lance’s smile faded, thinking that it might be something bad.

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong. Everything good?” Lance worried.

“I... it’s something a bit more personal. I thought that maybe because it’s your birthday, I could finally tell you...” Keith answered. 

Lance stood still, shocked that Keith wanted to open up to him of all people.

“Lance, for the longest time, I have had feelings for you. These feelings have been overwhelming these past few days and I feel that I can’t hold it in anymore. I have to tell you. Lance, I like you. I like you as more than just a teammate. More than just a friend.” Keith explained, he pulled the flowers from his back, shoving them in Lance’s direction.

Lance’s face slowly turned red. 

He accepted the flowers.

“Wow Keith. I... heh. I also have something to tell you. I also like you. It’s taken me a while to accept my feelings but, seeing as you return them, it’s much easier to accept.” Lance replied.

Keith’s heart pounded in his chest, his face flushing. A huge smile appeared on his face. Keith covered it with his hand, embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You have a cute smile. One that can light up even the darkest places.” Lance assured. Keith removed his hand from his face and leaned into Lance for a hug. 

Lance hugged him back. He felt Keith’s quick heartbeat against his chest. Lance placed his hand on Keith’s jaw, gently. 

With his other hand, he removed Keith’s bangs from his eyes so he could stare into the amethyst beauties. Lance grinned.

Keith blushed even more.

Lance leaned into Keith’s face, eyes closing. Keith did the same. 

Both of their lips pressed against each other.

It wasn’t anything sexual but, it was enough to send Keith trembles down his spine.

Lance giggled and kissed Keith’s forehead.

“You’re so cute.” Lance teased.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
